


The Fire It Ignites

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Voyeurism, it's a classic for a reason, oh my god they were roommates, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Draco couldn’t help looking through the slightly open door as he walked down the hallway, his socked feet muffled by the thick carpet that spread throughout the flat. It was pure habit, nothing more, and he certainly didn’t expect to see anything other than an empty room.What he did see made him stop dead in his tracks.





	The Fire It Ignites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UpTheHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpTheHill/gifts), [Buildyourwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/gifts).



> This was inspired by [this amazing art by UpTheHillArt](https://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com/post/184666763686/special-for-buildyourwalls-click-for-full). Thank you Maria for creating this incredible art, and also [GeraLynn](https://buildyourwalls.tumblr.com/) for commissioning this. 
> 
> Massive thanks also go to [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) for beta'ing for me ❤️

Draco couldn’t help looking through the slightly open door as he walked down the hallway, his socked feet muffled by the thick carpet that spread throughout the flat. It was pure habit, nothing more, and he certainly didn’t expect to see anything other than an empty room.

What he did see made him stop dead in his tracks.

Draco stood stock-still, staring through the doorway into the bedroom, unable to believe what he was seeing and unable to move away. His heart kicked up a gear as his eyes roved over the figure spread out on the bed, his pulse thundering in his ears and his cock stiffening almost painfully quickly.

Harry was lying on his bed, fully naked, dark skin contrasting beautifully with the green of his sheets, sporting a very impressive boner. His eyes were closed, his mouth open as he gasped in response to his own touch. His hand was stroking slowly up and down his cock, the beads of sweat adorning his chest suggesting he had been doing this for some time.

Draco tried to take in all the details, knowing he would likely never get to see this again and not wanting to waste a single second of it. Harry was even more beautiful than Draco could have imagined; the version of Harry that Draco called to mind when he wanked couldn’t hold a candle to the real thing.

Harry was moaning quietly now, his hand moving faster as he got nearer his climax. Draco was hard, so hard, almost shaking with desire as he reached down and pressed his palm against the bulge in his trousers, desperate for any friction against his cock. It felt so good that he had to stifle a groan at the feeling, his eyes sliding shut as pleasure snaked through his veins.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to find two bright green eyes staring back at him.

_Fuck._

He clearly hadn’t been successful at being quiet.

Harry had stopped moving, although his hand was still wrapped around his dick as he stared at Draco in shock.

Draco finally unfroze as the reality of what had just happened made its way through the haze of lust fogging his brain. He’d just been caught watching his flatmate wank, been caught _touching himself_ while watching his flatmate wank. _Shit. Shit shit shit._ How could Draco save this moment? He couldn’t bear the thought of Harry finding out about his inconvenient feelings for him.

Draco had just opened his mouth to speak, hoping something would come out of it that would redeem this situation, when Harry shocked him once again. Without breaking their eye contact, Harry started to move his hand again.

Draco’s mouth fell open in surprise, lust rocketing through his body as a slow, lazy grin spread over Harry’s face. What was Harry playing at? He should have been horrified, not looking at Draco with eyes burning with heat and passion and _want._

Involuntarily, without even thinking about it, Draco stepped forward, one step, then another, before catching himself and swaying on the spot. He wanted to go in, to walk over to Harry, to touch that skin that looked so soft, to wrap his hand around that gorgeous cock and— and— but no, he couldn’t. Could he?

Draco looked at Harry, hesitating, hoping that Harry could see the question in his eyes. When Harry’s smile only grew as he nodded, Draco let out a gust of breath, butterflies suddenly filling his stomach. This was really going to happen.

Draco walked forwards slowly, not looking away from Harry as he approached, slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. Harry gripped his cock tightly as Draco came closer, chest moving up and down rapidly as he panted.

Draco climbed on to the bed, a shiver racing down his spine as his arm brushed Harry’s bare leg, moving up until he was face to face with Harry. His eyes flashed down to look at Harry’s lips, burning with the need to kiss him, to finally know how Harry’s mouth would feel against his.

‘Can I kiss you?’ he whispered, voice hoarse.

Harry just nodded, and leant up to press their lips together.

It was everything Draco had ever dreamed and more. He groaned as Harry opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Harry’s hand drifting up to tangle in Draco’s hair. For a long moment they just kissed, but then Harry pulled away.

‘Fuck, Draco, you’re too good at that,’ he panted.

Draco grinned, his smile only growing wider as he looked down and noticed the death grip Harry had on his cock, still trying desperately to stop himself coming. Draco moved away, down Harry’s body, until he was next to Harry’s aching cock. He let his breath ghost over it, chuckling at the way it jumped in response.

‘Don’t be such a tease, you prick,’ Harry said, thrusting his hips up in a clear invitation.

Well, Draco had never been one to turn down an invitation.

He licked slowly along the vein that ran up Harry’s cock, his own stiffening at the sound of the resultant moan coming from Harry. Draco took a moment to tease the head with his tongue, drawing out groans of pleasure from Harry, before finally taking Harry’s whole cock in his mouth. He knew Harry was close to the edge, knew he had been about to come when Draco had appeared at the door, and the way Harry was gripping the sheets tightly suggested he was nearly there again. 

After what could only have been a few minutes of Draco licking and sucking his cock, Harry called out, warning Draco that he was about to come. Draco didn’t move, just kept sucking, wanting Harry’s orgasm to be spectacular, unforgettable. Harry groaned loudly, back arching as he began to spurt into Draco’s mouth, muscles clenched tight as he came hard. 

The look on Harry’s face was the hottest thing Draco had ever seen, and he had just seen Harry wanking. Draco’s desire had faded into the background as he had focused on giving Harry pleasure, but it suddenly roared back into life, his cock throbbing in his trousers.

Swearing, he scrambled up the bed, ripping open his trousers and pulling out his cock, shirt still half undone. He straddled Harry’s thighs, and looked down at the man he had been fantasising about for so long as he began to wank furiously. He was so close, needed to come so badly, but was also desperate for this to not be over.

The need for release won out, the sight of a sated Harry beneath him driving him over the edge. He tipped his head back with a moan, thighs shaking as he came over Harry’s chest, painting him with white stripes.

Breathing hard, Draco looked down at Harry, taking in the mess on his chest, and the sleepy smile on Harry’s face. Draco smiled back as he met Harry’s eyes, relieved to see no sign of regret in them. Harry lazily waved his hand, the drying come on his stomach disappearing, and then he reached up to tug on Draco’s loose shirt.

‘Come lie down,’ he said sleepily.

Draco complied, his aching thighs grateful for the rest. They quietly lay there next to each other as their breathing returned to normal, as they processed what had just happened.

Draco’s mind began to race as he came out of his post-orgasm haze. What did this mean? Had Harry just been horny and in need of someone to get off with? Or could it possibly mean more? Surely Harry didn’t return the feelings Draco had been struggling with for months now.

Just as Draco was beginning to work himself into a panic, Harry rolled over onto his side, facing Draco.

‘Hey.’ Harry said.

‘Hi.’

‘Well that was unexpected,’ Harry laughed, and the knot in Draco’s stomach loosened a little as he realised that Harry wasn’t mad about what had happened.

‘Sorry for looking in though,’ he said, still feeling the need to apologise for spying on Harry.

‘It’s fine. I’m the one who left the door open after all.’

‘That’s true. I take back my apology then,’ Draco laughed.

Harry joined in, eyes lighting up as he laughed. Draco felt a tug in his heart, a timely reminder that his feelings for Harry went so much deeper than just lust. Any hope he’d had that they were just intense physical desire was gone.

‘Maybe I left it open on purpose…’ Harry mused, snapping Draco out of his reverie.

Draco just looked at Harry, unsure of what to say next, not at all clear on where this conversation was going.

When Harry realised that Draco wasn’t going to say anything, he took a deep breath and began to speak again.

‘I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, I’ve kind of had, um, feelings about you for a little while now? And maybe I left the door open hoping that you would find me, and save me from having to actually tell you…’ Harry tailed off, eyebrows drawing together in worry.

Draco stayed quiet, unable to find any words. He’d already thought that the day couldn’t get any better, but now Harry had confessed that he had feelings for Draco. As the implications of that sank in, Draco felt his heart swell and a grin spread across his face.

Harry liked him back.

He reached out an arm, wrapping it tightly around Harry’s waist, pulling him in close.

‘I’m very glad you did,’ Draco whispered, before kissing Harry deeply, losing himself in the feel of Harry’s lips against his once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - make sure you go take a good look at the art, you won't regret it!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought ❤️
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
